A New Vampire in Town
by Otakufangirl1
Summary: There is a new vampire in town. Who is She and where did she come from?
1. New Student

Intro

This story takes place on month after the series ended. In addition, I am putting myself into the story. So sit back and enjoy the story. Just to let you know I changed my name for the story.

Chapter 1 New Student

"Okay everyone take your seat. We have a new student. I want you to make her feel welcome. You can come in now." Spoke the teacher.

"Hi, my name is Jasuke Erholm." Jasuke said bowing.

"Jasuke and her family came to Japan all the way from the United States, she lived here before, and so she knows Japanese. Make her feel welcome." Spoke the teacher.

"Thank you for having me here." Jasuke said.

After school, I caught up with Karin Maaka and Kenta Usui. To say hi.

"Hi, you must be Karin Maaka of the Maaka Clan, am I right?" Jasuke asked.

"Yes I am and this is Kenta Usui." Said Karin.

"Wait one minute, how do you know the Maaka Clan, Jasuke?" Questioned Usui.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I am a big fan of vampires. That is how I know about the Maaka clan. I did a lot of studying on the subject. Okay well I have to go now. See you later." Jasuke spoke.

"Okay bye." Karin and Usui both said.

"That's weird." Karin said.

"What's weird?" asked Usui.

"Well, she just said that she studies vampires and she knows my about family. I wonder why that is?" Wondered Karin.

"I don't know maybe she is vampire herself and she just loves vampire history." Said Usui.

"Maybe, we'll find out sooner or later." Said Karin.

"True." Usui said.

Later that night Kenta Usui saw Jasuke embracing a middle aged man in the park.

"Jasuke, is that you?" Asked Usui.

"_Crap, I have been found out." _Jasuke thought. Jasuke made sure to erase his memory.

"Hi, Usui, I guess the cats out of the bag. That is right I am a vampire, but I am more like an unvampire. Of course, I am a little different from Karin. I drink blood, eat food and I can live in the sun. Plus instead of a nosebleed like Karin, I puke up blood." Jasuke spoke.

"Wow, so that's how you know about the Maaka Clan?" Asked Usui.

"Yep, that's right." Jasuke said. "Just don't tell Karin, I will tell her myself when I'm ready, okay can you promise me that?

"Yep, okay. I promise not to tell her." Promised Usui.

Back at the Maaka house. Karin told her family about the student that arrive at school, and that she knows about vampires.

Henry asked, "Is she a vampire hunter?"

Karin says, "Well maybe, but I don't think so."

Anju wonders, I thought the Sinclair's were the last of the vampire hunters knows about us?"

Calera questioned Karin, "Tomorrow go and ask her about it?"

"Sure, I will do that." Karin says.


	2. The Truth about Jasuke

** Chapter 2**

**The next day at school. Karin asks Jasuke about yesterday.**

**"Hey Karin, and Usui, hows are you guys today?" Jasuke said.**

**"I'm good." Usui Said.**

**"Well i have a question to ask you Jasuke. I told my family about you and we were wondering, are you a vampire hunter?" Asked Karin.**

**Jasuke looked around and took Karin and Usui out of the room and to the roof. Now Jasuke can come clean about everything.**

**"Okay, to tell you the truth I am an Un-vampire like you Karin, except that i don't make blood like the the way you do, i can eat food and i also can drink blood. I only drink blood when my blood infinity rises." said Jasuke confessing.**

**"Okay your a vampire, so what is your bloods infinity?" wondered Karin.**

**"Mine is loneliness, weird i know."Jasuke said smiling.**

**"Not really, so do you live with your family or did you come here alone? asked Usui.**

**" I came her with my family. My father's name is Willie Erholm and my mother's name is Missy Erholm. You guys want to come over and meet my folks?" Jasuke asked.**

**"Sure." Said Karin and Usui.**

**"Cool, come over when you are ready."Jasuke said excitedly.**

**Meanwhile, Karin and Usui are at work and Karin was wondering if they should head over to Jasuke's house. Usui said "Why not I mean we could get to know her better and maybe help protect her." Karin said"Well okay, how about we go after work?" Usui said"okay sure after work."**

**Later at the Erholm Manor. Jasuke told her family that there are other vampires living here and that she has has a friend from school who is a unvampire like me. Plus she is coming over sometime along with a human friend who knows how to keep secrets.**

**"What is the name of the vampire family living here?"asked Willie.**

**"Its the Maaka family."Jasuke said.**

**"Oh, really thats cool! we should make them feel welcome okay." excited Missy.**

**"Yes, mama." said Jasuke and Willie.**


	3. The Erholm's

Moments later Karin and Usui arrived at the Erholm's household. "Sp this is Jasuke's place it's so much bigger then mine. They must be loaded!"Shocked Karin.

Usui knocked on the door and Jasuke rushed to open it. " Hey Karin and Usui, I'm Glad you came!"Jasuke said excitedly. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks." They both said.

"Jasuke you have such a nice house." Said Karin looking around the big room.

"Thanks, Mother and Father can you come here I want to introduce you to someone. Jasuke yelling for her family."Mother, Father I want to introduce Karin Maaka and her friend Kenta Usui. Karin is an Un-vampire like me except that she makes blood and I don't and this is Kenta Usui he is a human."

"Really, so Kenta Usui will you be be able to keep a secret?" Asked Willie.

"Yes I can keep a secret, I keep Maaka's family a secret." promised Usui.

"Cool, Thanks." Willie spoke.

"Well welcome to our home."Said Missy.

So, Karin, just wondering how is your family doing after the vampire hunter attacked you."Asked Willie.

"They are doing fine now, thanks for asking." Said Karin.

"How about you come into our living room and get comfy."Said Missy.

In the living room Missy and Willie asked Karin and Usui tons of questions. " I will go and make some tea for Karin and Usui."Said Jasuke. Moments later Jasuke came back with the tea. " Here you go Karin and Usui have some tea."Jasuke said.

"Thanks." Said Karin and Usui.

"So Kenta, you want me to call you Kenta or Usui?"Asked Missy.

"Usui is fine." Usui said.

"Okay then, Usui how did you find out that Karin was a vampire?" asked Missy.

"Well, when I first moved here i got lost in the park on the way home and I saw Karin embracing a man. So then a few days later I saw in the park and I had to find out. So thats when i saw her fangs and thats it. So now I keep her family a secret. said Usui.

"Wow, so one quick question. Karin and Usui, can you keep an eye on Jasuke, she has this problem where when she come across someone who is lonely and her blood increases, then she starts puking up blood."asked Willie.

"Yea, sure we will do that."said Karin.

"Oh, thank you so much."said Missy.

After that we all talked some more for a few hours. Then we had to say good bye to Karin and Usui, because my father and mother like to drink blood in private. Of course when they do I make my way to the kitchen to get myself some dinner. After i had my dinner, went to do my homework and and take a shower. Then I went to talk to my parents. "How could you guys think that I need looking after, I mean I can take care of myself." Jasuke said angrily.

"Well there has been times where you do need to be looked after Jasuke especially when it comes to your problem." said Missy.

"But Mother, my blood only rises when I'm around someone who is extremely lonely, and I think i can take care of myself. When ever I feel the urge to puke I will head to the restroom, if not hen i will find a garbage can and puke there."Jasuke spoke with anger.

Missy and Willie glared at her.

"Okay maybe you right i guess I do need some looking after for awhile."Jasuke said then went up to bed.


	4. New student at school

The next day Karin,Usui, and Jasuke are sitting on the roof of the school eating lunch and talking, when all of the sudden Karin's and Jasuke's blood started to increase.

"What's going on Usui is not lonely?" Jasuke wondered.

"What's going on Usui is not unhappy?" Karin wondered. Then it happened Jasuke's and Karin's bloods increased and came out and they both passed out from blood loss. Ten minutes later they both woke up and there was a strange guy there helping usui cleaning the blood.

'Um, Usui who is this?"asked Jasuke.

"Oh, This is Evan and he transfered here from the states like you." said Usui.

"Hi, nice to meet you, like your friend said my name is Evan Freaze, I am from the states. I hear you are too.'said Evan.

"Why did you move here Evan, mind if i ask." asked Karin.

" Well tell you the truth I moved here to track down some vampires that excaped from me one week ago." Evan said.

" So your a vampire hunter?" questioned Karin.

"Yep'' said Evan.

_"Crap I thought we got rid of him." _Jasuke thought. Then she got up ran back to class.

" What her problem? asked Evan

"Maybe she is scared of you."spoke Usui.

" Um Kenta can I talk to you over here?" asked Karin.

" Sure, what is it Karin?" asked Usui as they walk away.

" His a vampire hunter and Jasuke's and mine are vampires, but we already got rid of Victor Sinclair. I wonder if he is after Jasuke's family?" Asked Karin.

" Well that sounds about right, I mean thats why she took off when he showed up, or it could be her bloods Infinity, but who knows." said Usui.

" Let's ask him." said Karin.

" Yea, let's ask him." said Usui.

" Um Evan, what is the name of the vampire that got away from you?"asked Karin.

" The Vampires name is Jasuke Erholm, why do you ask?" wondered Evan.

" Oh nothing just wondering, well we have to get back to class, see you later." said Karin smiling.

Back at class Jasuke, Karin, and Kenta all found out that Evan is going to be in thier class, while he is here in Japan.

"Crape, he is our class." said Karin, Usui, and Jasuke at the same time.

" What am I going to do?" Jasuke asked after school.

" I dont know, lets go and ask your family then mine." said Karin.

"Okay." said Jasuke.

At Jasuke's house, Jasuke, Karin and Usui told Willie and Missy that the vampire hunter that they escape from, is here now and is looking for you.

" He's here, but how can that be, i thought we got rid of him back in the states." said Willie.

" I thought so to up till he shouwed up at school today." said Jasuke.

Then Missy Erholm came into the room. " WHAT! He goes to your school." shouted Missy.

" Yes, Mrs. Erholm." Karin.

"Karin, head home and go and get your family, I think they should come over and help us think of a way to get rid of him." Asked Missy.

" Okay I will be right back." said Karin.

" I will go with you." said Usui. Out the door they went.

" Mother, Father, one question why did run from him?" asked Jasuke.

" Oh, right we wiped you memory. To tell you the truth, you started to fall in love with him and he the same, so we had to wipe memory of him and we fled the country and moved here." said Missy.

" Wait one minute, your saying that I used to love him?" asked Jasuke.

" Yep, thats right." said Willie.

" So thats why he's here." said Missy.

" So what should we do?" asked Jasuke.

They all think for a moment untill Willie said, " We have no choice, I'm going to go and talk to him. Be Right Back."

" But, Papa?" Jasuke said. Then he was gone.

Later Evan was out looking for Jasuke. When Wilie popped out of nowhere. " Hey Mr. Erholm, how's it going?" said Evan.

" Not good." said Willie.

" Have you seen Jasuke anywhere?" asked Evan.

" Yes, I have she is at home." said Willie.

" Can I see her?" asked Evan.

"NO!" said Willie.

" Why not?" asked Evan.

" Its against our customs, for a vampire to be in love with a human." said Willie angerly.

" But, she an unvampire, that does not count." said Evan.

" I don't care. Now leave us alone or i will wipe you memory." said willie.

" But, I love here and you can't stop me from loving her. i wont stop looking." Evan said upset.

" Okay fine do as you wish, but if she remembers you and falls in love with you over again then this time i will not stop you." said Willie with a sad face.

" Cool, thanks i'll wait untill she remembers." Evan says.


End file.
